1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power modules and to methods of manufacturing a power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power module, for instance for automotive applications, provides a physical containment for power components, usually power semiconductor devices in form of electronic chips comprising one or more integrated circuit components. Examples of integrated circuit components of power modules are an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
There is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and to simplify connecting the electronic chips of power modules to an outer circuit while efficiently removing heat.